Percy Jackson Meets Undertale
by RandomPotatoKid
Summary: A little crossover story of Percy Jackson and Undertale. I always wondered what it would be like if these universes crossed each other, so i decided to write about it. I hope you enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Undertale. Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus is owned by Rick Riordan, and Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

 **I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

 **Sans POV**

i'm pretty damn depressed. how many resets have passed? 50? 100? i'm not sure. frisk has just finished yet another pacifist ending, and everybody is acting all happy and whatnot. little do they know that the kid is just gonna reset, like they always do. i suppose I can always hold out some hope, maybe the kid will choose to just continue from this point rather then resetting. due to some sort of anomaly in our current timeline, asriel, gaster and chara have managed to return, along with the knowledge of frisk's resets and what she's done, but they keep quiet about that. which i'm grateful for, because I don't wanna hear the kiddo talk about their determination and the resets they've gone through.

Hopefully the kid decides to not reset for on-

"SANS!"

i turn my head to see an angry undyne staring at me. wonder what she's mad about, though. maybe alphys watched an anime without her.

"Sans, why are you sitting here just lazing around! We need to move our stuff to the town we found at the bottom of the mountain, so why can't you put your teleporting powers to use and get the stuff from your house here!"

oh. so that's what she's mad about.

"come on undyne, i've told told ya that teleporting takes a skele- _ton_ of work."

"GAH! STOP IT WITH YOUR PUNS, SANS! If you're too lazy to teleport, then just carry the boxes here, or teleport Papyrus there to get the stuff! Don't just sit here and-"

"Undyne?"

frisk is standing right behind undyne, with her usual unreadable expresssion. wonder why she's here.

"Can I talk to Sans for a second?"

undyne looks a little confused as to why the kid would wanna talk to me, but she lets it go.

"Alright Frisk. But only since you're my friend. But I'll be back, Sans!"she says, then she walks away.

i turn to frisk. "so kiddo, whaddaya want to talk to me about?"

"I won't reset again."

i stand there for a moment, then break the silence.

"kiddo, don't lie. you're just gonna get bored, then reset again."

"I promise I won't-"

"kid. if you got bored enough to commit genocide...then i don't have a gurantee as to what you're gonna do. you've reset more times then I can count... and that's saying somethin'."

"I promise I won't. This current timeline...is precious. _They're_ back,"she says, pointing at asriel, gaster and chara. "I'm not going to throw this away."

i look at the kid for a bit, thinking, then come to a decision.

"fine kid. i'll play your little game, but i'm not convinced that you won't reset again. now run along with the others, i'm gonna have a talk with ol' dings."

and with that, I trudge off.

 **Percy POV**

My day was going pretty well. I've been training at camp, visiting my mom and Paul, and hanging out with my girlfriend Annabeth, along with some other friends. Nothing could go wrong, right?

I was wrong once again.

At that precise moment, the horn was blown to call all campers to the dining pavilion. When I got there, I saw Chiron in centaur form, standing at the Head Table, along with Zeus, who I was surprised to see.

"Campers!" He bellowed. "Lord Zeus would like to assign a quest to a select group of demigods."

"Will Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque please proceed to the front?" Zeus asked.

Me and the others stepped forward, a little afraid as to what this quest might be.

"I have sensed hundreds of magical energy signatures descending from a mountain called Mt. Ebbot. Some seem rather weak, but others rather powerful. I want you seven to find out who-or _what_ those energy signatures belong to, and to destroy them. Understood?"

My friends nodded, but I had one question.

"Um, Uncle, if you don't mind me asking, how come _you_ are assigning this quest? Isn't the oracle supposed to do that?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But your oracle has not delivered a prophecy yet, and I would like this matter to be resolved quickly. Even the Fates have allowed this. So-"

Zeus was cut off by Rachel slumping over for a moment, then rising back up with a green mist surrounding her. She spoke with a voice which did not sound human:

 **Seven travel far to meet monsters unknown,**

 **Sealed by the gods so they would not be shown.**

 **Their power rivals the strength of the gods**

 **Despite each possessing a number of flaws**

 **The earth can shake with the strength of each**

 **Putting recovery of Olympus out of reach.**

We all stood in shocked silence, comprehending the prophecy which was just issued.

Zeus decided to break the silence, and said "Well, that works. I still propose that you destroy the creatures there. Putting recovery of Olympus out of reach-I would rather that dosent happen."

"The earth can shake with the power of each,"I said. "That implies that it's not definitely going to happen."

"Yet it also means they are capable of it. I shall not take any chances. These monsters are dangerous.

So, demigods, considering your past accomplishments, I trust you will be able to solve this issue. Since the Fates have unusually allowed me to help you a little, I shall teleport you seven to Mt. Ebbot. Good Luck."

With that, Zeus snapped his fingers, and the world turned upside down.

When we woke, we were lying at the bottom of a hill. We also heard some commotion over the other side of said hill, but that seemed rather insignificant due to the fact that we were all feeling dizzy and disoriented from the teleportation.

"Jeez, I wish that teleportation thing was less disorienting," groaned Piper.

"Well, I don't think Zeus had our ability to focus after the teleportation in mind," Frank grumbled.

"Those monsters look...interesting," said Annabeth, who was peeking over the edge of the hill. "I wonder what they can do. They don't really seem too threatening."

Jason leaped to his feet, apparently unfazed by his father's teleportation.

"Doesn't matter, there's no time to waste. Let's go slash some monsters, just like old times,"he said grinning as he drew an Imperial Gold sword. The other demigods got up and drew their weapons. They then took a deep breath, and then sprinted down the hill.

 **Gaster POV**

I smiled as I looked out at the sun. During my time in the underground, before my failed experiment... I had dreamed of seeing the sun. But my experiments which were dedicated to destroying the barrier failed...but we're all here now. That was all I had wished for, and I finally got it.

"hey, dings."

I turned to see none other then Sans the Skeleton walking toward me, with his infamous grin.

"Hello, Sans. Is there something you would like to talk to me about?"I asked.

"well, yeah actually. i wanted to ask ya about determination. from what I can understand, you experimented with injecting yourself with determination you recovered from the fallen humans. do you think you would be able to reset?"

"Well...I'm not sure. Monsters can't have determination."

"then how do ya explain undyne? you've seen what the kid has done, and the paths they've walked, watchin' em from the void. ya know undyne has used determination to give herself what was essentially another life in genocide routes. what if we could muster up the determination to reset ourselves? or load files ourselves? or just achieve determination that overpowers the kiddo, so _we_ can control the timelines ourselves.

"Sans, that's a dangerous thought. But if I had to guess, even if we could get determination, we probably wouldn't be able to manipulate time like the Frisk and Chara anyway. Their souls are still human, and still more powerful then ours, so I doubt it would be possible-"

I stopped abruptly, catching in to sounds of a violent fight going on in the town we had chosen to settle in.

"wanna stop what's goin' on there?"

I swallowed down my fear. From the sounds of it, the fight was pretty bad, and I had only just started getting used to my magic again, but I needed to help.

"Yeah," I swallowed. "Let's go."

 **Anddd the first chapter is done! Put a lot in f effort into this, so I hope you all like it. Just as a little FYI to those of you not familiar with Undertale, All of Sans' talking and thinking is in lowercase because his font, comic sans, dosent have uppercases. So yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	2. Monsters vs Demigods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Undertale. Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are owned by Rick Riordan, and Undertale is owned by Toby Fox. I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Monsters vs Demigods**

 **Annabeth POV**

Getting a quest from Lord Zeus was pretty surprising, but hey, demigod lives are full of surprises.

Me, Percy, Jason, Frank, Nico, Hazel and Piper all rushed into the town of monsters and began battling. Piper, Hazel and Frank handled a pair of dogs who kept shifting their axes to defend each other, Nico and I held off a massive dog with battle armor, and Jason and Percy held off what looked like a man made of fire and a spider holding teacups. Not the monsters we were expecting, but we weren't about to disobey Zeus.

We still weren't sure about this though, since the prophecy never said that we would have to battle, but we decided taking out these monsters would be better then being vaporized by Zeus' master bolt.

 **Percy POV**

It took some effort, but we managed to take down some of the monsters that we were fighting and sent them down to Tartarus, and we were still fighting when a tall skeleton with a red scarf entered the town, and then saw us, apparently not noticing the dust of the monsters on the ground.

"HELLO HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! WOULD YOU LIKE-"

Me and Jason cut him off as we both swung our swords at him. Unfortunately, we only managed to hit him with the handles of our swords, so we didn't kill him.

"WHY HUMANS, THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO GREET A NEW FRIEND! COME WITH ME, I SHALL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BROTHER, AND WE CAN ALL HAVE FUN!"

This maniac has a brother? Great. Also, apparently he thinks we're all friends for some reason. Not sure how that came up, but it dosent matter. He'll be in Tartarus soon anyway. He's probably just trying to fool us.

Me and Jason both swung our swords, aiming for the neck of the skeleton, when another skeleton materialized out of thin air, and summoned a wall of bones, which blocked both of our swords, and sent us back.

As me and Jason got up, recovering from our shock, we heard the new skeleton, who was kinda short, shout to someone behind him:

"frisk! bring papyrus to toriel so she can heal him a little. i'll take care of these guys."

Someone dashed forward and picked up the tall skeleton, then took him away. After they disappeared, running through the fight, the short skeleton turned back to face us.

"well, well, well...first humans we've seen since we escaped the underground, and they turn out to be ruthless murderers. pleasant. anyways you little ruthless murderers, what the hell are you doing here with those murderous friends of yours?" Said the skeleton.

I felt enraged, being called a ruthless murderer. I only killed monsters that hurt or have the intentions to hurt others. We only killed monsters to save people. Being a ruthless murderer seemed like such a foreign concept to me, and being called such a thing made me angry.

"Really? We're ruthless murderers? We're demigod heroes, and we fight to kill monsters, who deserve to be put in Tartarus!" I spat.

"huh. ya got attitude as well. well anyways you two, i saw what you were trying to do to my brother..."the skeletons pupils seemed to disappear, leaving empty eye sockets and an empty smile behind, which was a little disturbing.

"i've seen my bro die way too many times for my liking...along with everyone i care about...and i'm not gonna sit here and let ya massacre everyone here. after seeing how many monsters you've already killed...bud...

 **((you're gonna have a bad time.))"**

We were only barely quick enough to dodge it.

The skeleton raised his hand, and a storm of bones shot up from the ground and would have skewered us if we weren't fast. I looked at Jason, who seemed caught off guard from the attack, but he seemed to gather himself.

"huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first."

The skeleton's left eye glowed a bright blue, and a group of skeleton heads(I think that's what they are)

appeared and starting gathering energy in their mouths, then shot lasers at us, which we barely dodged. Then, another laser shot out and hit Jason, and he flew backwards. I tried swinging at the skeleton countless times, but he was surprisingly fast, dodging my attacks with apparent ease.

At one point, I thought I had him. I thrusted my sword at his right side, which he didn't seem to be defending, but he teleported and reappeared above me, with two of those skeleton heads beside him. I looked up only to see a blinding flash of white light.

 **Sans** **POV**

i'd be lyin' if i said i was confident. i didn't tell anyone, but these kids...they had LV which would make chara look like a playground bully, which is not a good thing. out of the seven of them, the LV's i sensed were 57,57,55,56,52,53 and 54. however, it didn't look like any of them had a red soul-the soul of determination, which means none of em can reset. just gotta kill em once, and it'll be over.

i fought the two kids who were tryin' to kill papyrus-i ain't gonna watch a kid take papyrus' life again, although lucky for me, they happened to be the two with LV 57.

fighting them was goin' ok. i managed to shoot one with a gaster blaster, and i dodged all the sword swings from the other kid. then, after i shot him with two gaster blasters from above, he was blasted back like the other guy.

but my luck changed pretty quickly.

the kid with green eyes summoned some water from the lake nearby, and used it to nurse him back to health. meanwhile, the other kid who i knocked down at the beginning got up. they nodded at each other, then charged me.

lucky me, i'm pretty damn fast. i dodged both of their swings, then grabbed them both by their souls.

while they were vulnerable, i checked their HP:

186/247, and 171/247. great. just great. still needed to go through hundreds of HP to bring them both down. i threw them both toward the ground, and raised my hand to shoot up a bunch of bones to impale them when they hit the ground, but they cut up the bones before they landed with their swords. gotta admit, their pretty fast, although i'm still faster.

"listen you two. i don't have all day, so i'd appreciate it if you just surrendered and...well...make my job a lot easier."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should tone down your ego. You act as if you're gonna beat us," said the blond haired kid.

"well, considering the fact that you haven't landed a hit on me yet and i've already taken off dozens of HP off both of ya, maybe i _will_ beat ya."

the two glanced at each other for a moment, as if they were confused, then looked away.

i was lucky to survive what came next.

the green-eyed kid summoned a massive storm of water from the lake, while the blond kid raised his sword to the sky, and suddenly a small cluster of dark clouds appeared above me. The green eyed kid shot the water at me while the blond kid seemed to make the clouds rumble, then shot a bolt of lightning at me.

i was lucky i teleported in time. since i only have 1 HP, i would've been dead in an instant. unfortunately, both were persistent and kept up a storm of water, lightning and sword swings. i dodged, weaved and teleported as fast i could think, but i couldn't keep this up forever. I needed a new plan.

 **Chara POV**

"Mom? Can't I go and help them?" I asked Toriel. I hate not being there to help when it's needed.

"Chara, dear, the others will be able to handle it. Trust me, you've met the others before. Honestly, we probably could've just sent Undyne and she would've been able to handle it on her own."

I chuckled at this. Undyne was definitely not one to mess with. I'm glad I'm her friend, and not an enemy. I still kinda felt bad about not being able to help, though.

"Yeah Chara! They'll win! They're all strong and brave!" Yelled my brother Asriel. "Also, you know mom and dad would _never_ let us fight if they could help it." He muttered, making me giggle. That was definitely true.

However, the good mood was shattered when Frisk came running in, dragging a partially wounded Papyrus with them.

"Toriel! I need you to heal Papyrus!" They yelled.

Toriel rushed forward and knelt beside Papyrus, checking his wounds, then murmured something under her breath.

She stood up and sighed. "He'll be fine, he just took a small blow. He'll be awake in an hour or so. I will bring him upstairs to rest."

I sighed in relief. I didn't wanna lose a friend, even though me and Frisk can just reset. Also, something tells me that Sans wouldn't be very happy about another reset, given the fact that he can sense them and all.

Although I have a weird feeling...I feel like we're being watched.

 **Nico POV**

Being a son of the Big Three and all, I thought fighting some monsters along with six other powerful and smart demigods would be easy.

But it isn't.

These monsters...they seem to not only be pretty strong, but also pretty intelligent. They're not like other monsters like the telkhines, who are blinded with rage against the gods for throwing them in Tartarus, or the Titans, who are angry for being overthrown by the gods and thrown in Tartarus as well. They seem concerned about their safety and the safety of others, their family, their friends. They seem so different compared to the other monsters we've faced before.

I shook my head. Now isn't the time to be thinking about the feelings of monsters. Especially not when I'm in what seems to be the monster palace.

It looked like it was meant to house royalty, so I guess these monsters have a royal family or something like that.

I shook my head again. "Focus, Nico," I muttered to myself. I made my way up the stairs, hoping to find something that might tell us more about these particular monsters, or maybe a weapon which would make getting rid of them easier.

I ended up in what looked like a massive bedroom.

It was quite pleasant, housing little pots of gold flowers, and pictures of what looked like a family of goats. No clue what that's about, but okay. It would be a bit more pleasant if this wasn't the house of what looked to be a family of monsters.

I then jumped up in shock, realizing that something was in the bed, tucked under the covers. It was a tall skeleton with a red scarf-I think I saw this guy running into the fight yelling something earlier.

Wait...maybe we can use this guy as leverage...we can bargain him for something-as for what that could be, I don't know. Or interrogate him about these monsters, and why they seem so different to the monsters we're used to.

Then I spotted another monster-some sort of yellow dinosaur? They appeared to be sleeping, clutching a clipboard in their hands. On it were what seemed to be vital statistics-maybe for the skeleton.

I summoned a few zombie friends of mine from the ground to carry the skeleton and the dinosaur, and I creeped out the back of the palace to shadow travel back to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Undyne POV**

These kids are disturbingly powerful.

At first, they just seemed like a beat up group of teenagers, but they came at us with weapons and intent to kill. I've fought humans before, but these ones...they're pretty strong.

I _was_ fighting one of them-a crafty girl with stormy-gray eyes, but she managed to land a blow on me, and Mettaton took over as I retreated back to Toriel and Asgore's place to fix myself up a little, and more importantly, check on Alphys.

I came in, and Toriel, being the sort of motherly/guardian figure, welcomed me with open arms and healed me so I could fight again. After thanking her, I went up the stairs to see Alphys, because as Toriel was healing me, she told me that Frisk came running in earlier to drop Papyrus by for some healing before running back to join the fight, and that Alphys was tasked with checking his vitals after the healing process.

So here I am outside the door. _It's only Alphys,_ I told myself. So why do I feel like something is wrong?

I open the door.

"Hey Alphys! I-"

I stop dead. No. No.

No no no no no.

Alphys is gone, and Papyrus too. Alphys' clipboard has been left on a now empty chair. At the same time, I realize I saw one of the humans make their way up here earlier, but dismissed it because I trusted that Asgore could handle it. But since Asgore didn't say anything and wasn't hurt when I arrived, I deduced that the kid snuck in unnoticed-and got away with Alphys and Papyrus.

I pound the bed with my fist.

"NGAAHHHHHHH!" I shout in rage.

I rush around the courtyard and house looking for the human and my friends, but there's no sign of any of them.

"Um...Undyne?"

I turn my head to see Toriel looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright? You've been running around for the past 5 minutes like there's no tommorow."

I sigh, and look down.

"Miss Toriel...Alphys and Papyrus have been kidnapped."

 **Gaster POV**

Fighting off a group of humans was not a hobby of mine, and considering how powerful these humans seem, I'd like it to stay that way.

Luckily my magic was strong enough to hold off one of the children. Some child who seemed to be a-what did Frisk say they were called again? Oh, Asians. He also seemed able to somehow transform into different animals, which made it a little difficult to deal with.

However, during our battle, one of the children ran up to the boy and said something to him. Over the roar of the battle I couldn't hear what it was, but the boy nodded, then turned into a horse. She then climbed on and they ran away.

I grumbled in frustration. _If only my magic was a bit stronger..._ never mind. Thinking this way won't help _anyone._ I decide to go help Sans, who seemed to be fighting two of the humans when I last saw him.

Finding them didn't take long. The sounds of Gaster Blasters, lightning and water kinda helped. On the central street of the town, Sans and two of the humans were battling it out-I couldn't tell who was winning but I hoped it was Sans.

One of the children raised their hand, and gallons of water rose from the lake nearby. How these children appear to be able to control elements would have to wait till later. I raised my own hand, summoned my own Gaster Blaster, then shot it at the child.

They barely managed to dodge it, but the children were evidently now uneasy about fighting two opponents with Gaster Blasters.

Then, another child ran up to them and shouted something to them, and then they fell back. Me and Sans tried blasting them, but they were enveloped in some sort of shadow, then disappeared into thin air. Sans stomped his foot in frustration.

"damn it. they got away...I wanted to make em pay for tryin' to kill papyrus..."

"It's alright Sans," I found myself saying, even though I wasn't quite sure about that myself.

"We'll find them..."

Sans looked at me, evidently unconvinced, but he let it go.

"Let's return to Toriel and Asgore's place."

 **Asriel POV**

"THEY'RE WHAT!!!!???"

I almost fell out of my chair. Mom sure can yell loud if she wants to.

I exit my room and head to the backyard, where I heard Mom's yell from.

"They're missing?! But how? We didn't even see a human come up here!" Yelled Mom.

"I'm sorry Toriel, but I saw. Papyrus and Alphys..." Undyne's voice broke for a moment at the mention of Alphys. "I went upstairs to check on them...they're both gone. I think one of the humans took them."

"Alphys and Papyrus are missing?" I whimpered.

Mom looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, honey, they are."

"Oh no...I hope they don't hurt them..." I whispered. It was a foolish hope, but I wanted some reassurance.

Mom grimaced, like she just realized something.

"Oh no...I can only imagine what Sans will think of this...losing his brother..."

I kept myself from saying _again._

 **1 hour later**

 **"he's what?..."** Sans muttered with his "scary face."

"He's missing...Alphys too...I'm sorry Sans."

 **"when i find those kids..."** Sans hit the table.

"I know he's your brother, but we don't know where he and Alphys were taken..." Asgore said sadly.

"I think I do," stated Gaster as he entered the room.

Sans' head shot up. "you do, dings? how?"

"Remember Sans, as the father to both of you( **yeah in this story he's their father just don't question)** I share a connection with both of you...I can tell where you are when you're expressing a lot of emotion, and I can feel a lot from Papyrus. And if the location of Papyrus is correct, I imagine Alphys is with him. They're at some sort of camp...with lots of other humans."

The rest of us looked uneasy about that, but we tried not to show it.

Sans stood up. "i don't care about the potential consequences, i'm goin' to save those two. who's with me?"

Everyone stood up.

"great. me and dings will teleport you all there. then, we find those two. agreed?"

We all nodded.

Gaster nodded to us. "Very well. Sans, you take one half of the room, I will take the other half. Let's go save Alphys and Papyrus."

 **Another chapter down! Let me know what you think of this one-feedback is always appreciated! Also, lemme know which POV's you want to see.**

 **Byeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	3. A Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Undertale. Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan, and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 3: A Rescue Mission**

 **Mettaton POV**

At first, I had no intention of coming on this little adventure. I just wanted to go back to performing. However, I decided to go because Alphys was kidnapped. I don't care much for Papyrus, he always seemed a little eccentric and naive. However, given the fact that Sans is The Judge, I was a little afraid of what he could do to me using his position. Maybe shut down my show? Burn down my studios? I decided it would be best to come along-I also kind of owed it to Alphys, since she built me this body and all.

Sans' voice interrupts my thoughts.

"okay...me, tori, asgore, asriel and chara will take one half of the camp. dings, undyne, mettaton and frisk will take the other. if one side finds them, me or dings-depends on which team finds them-will shoot a gaster blaster into the sky above where we're at. once we get em out, we teleport back. agreed?

We all nod.

"Alright then. Undyne, Frisk, Mettaton, follow me." Said Gaster. We all run off after him.

 **Jason POV**

"So what is this again?" I ask, holding up the scroll.

Nico had come into my room with Percy and Annabeth, holding some scroll in his hand.

"It's a scroll of some "Royal Council" for those monsters we fought. I figured we'd take a look at them to know which monsters we should be most worried about."

I nodded. "That makes sense. But why aren't Hazel, Frank and Piper here?" I ask.

"They're resting in the Big House," he responds.

"Alright, let's take a look," Percy says, rubbing his hands together. He then opens the scroll.

 _Name: Asgore Dreemurr_

 _Rank: King_

 _Description: King of all monsters. He approves the decisions of the Royal Council, and has the power to declare war._

 _Family: Toriel Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Chara_

"Huh. So he's the one to go after," I remark, looking at the threatening red trident he's carrying in the picture.

"Maybe," says Annabeth. Anyways, lets continue."

 _Name: Sans_

 _Rank: The Judge_

 _Description: The Judge of monsters, and also an advisor for the king. He judges whoever goes to meet the king for the first time, or someone who is nearing an important decision which will twist the fate of monsters. The Judge's identity is a secret to all but a select few. They also act as a last line of defence in dire situations._

 _Family: Papyrus, Gaster_

Yo, Jason, that's the skeleton we were fighting back at that monster town," Percy remarked.

"Yeah. Last line of defence, huh? Interesting..."

 _Name: Undyne_

 _Rank: Captain of the Royal Guard_

 _Description: A brave warrior from Waterfall. She has trained with Asgore himself countless times, fighting in multiple duels until she eventually won, to deem her worthy of her position._

 _Family: None_

"She's that fish lady in armour I was fighting!" Exclaimed Annabeth.

"Maybe we should bring a fishing rod next time we fight," I joked.

"Shut up, Grace, we have more important things to do. Let's continue reading."

 _Names: Royal_ _Guard_ _01_ _and_ _02_

 _Rank: Royal Guard_

 _Description: ???_

 _Family: ???_

"Huh. They look threatening and goofy at the same time." I chuckle.

 _Name: Papyrus_

 _Rank: Royal Guard(In-Training)_

 _Description: A lively skeleton in warrior training for the Royal Guard. His fighting strength is rather low, but his dedication makes up for it(kinda)._

 _Family: Sans, Gaster_

"Hey, that's the skeleton Nico brought in with us!" Said Percy.

"Yeah, but if his fighting strength is low then he's probably not one to worry about. Those others like Undyne and Sans? They put up a fight. We should be most worried about those two." said Annabeth.

"Eh, you're right. This is why you're the thinker Wise Girl," he said. "Anyways, lets continue. Looks like there's only two left."

 _Name: W. D. Gaster_

 _Rank: Royal Scientist_

 _Description: The Genius of the monsters, and the inventor of many things such as The Core, The Determination Extractor and Gaster Blasters. He is the mastermind behind the most brilliant monster technology, and is always willing to try new experiments._

 _Family: Sans, Papyrus_

"That's the guy who interrupted our fight with...what was his name again?" I looked at the top of the scroll. "Sans.

 _Name: Alphys_

 _Rank: Royal Scientist Assistant_

 _Description: An awkward little dinasaur, but is very sweet. She is the assistant to W. D. Gaster, and fills out smaller scientific projects in her lab._

 _Family: None_

"So that's the "Royal Council". By the looks of it, the ones to be concerned about are Asgore, Sans, Undyne and Gaster."

"Yeah, seems about right," I say. "Now in our next fight, we know who to-"

Our conversation is interrupted by the sounds of a fight.

 **Chiron POV**

In all honesty, I wasn't expecting the seven to return so soon, much less with two monster captives. However, I wasn't angry about it. It was true that the two monsters could provide some information for us to learn more about this mysterious group of monsters the demigods encountered. For some strange reason, Zeus had decided to stay in the camp, but soon after the seven brought in the two monster captives, he left. He also didn't answer my questions about the prophecy...

"Sealed by the gods so they would not be shown," I recited. "But why? Even though there are horrible monsters out there that are extremely dangerous like Typhon, we still know about them. So what makes these monsters so different..."I wondered.

My thoughts are interrupted when Clarisse comes out of the interrogation room looking disappointed.

"Did you discover anything, my dear?" I asked.

Her shoulders slumped. "Nothing. The little dinosaur was to terrified to muster up any words and the skeleton kept trying to be friends with me. I don't get it."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps another time," I said. "For now, go back to your regular activities."

I'm very confused...these monsters...the seven were right. They seemed very different to the monsters we have encountered before. I'm not sure about the intentions of this group of monsters is, but I suppose we'll just have to wait...

 **Sans POV**

charging into a camp full of humans equipped with swords, shields and other things might not have been the best idea.

they outnumbered us thirty to one, and they were pretty strong-they all ranged from 35-45 LV. luckily, i don't see the kids we were fighting earlier back home, which means that we won't have to deal with them.

"RAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

i look up to see a very angry girl in full battle armor with an electric spear going straight for my head. i dodge just in time.

"ARES!" she yelled. she then charged at me with her spear, but i sidestepped and used my magic to grab her soul. i then threw her at the ground and sprouted up a bunch of bones to hit her, which they did.

"k, kid, i'm only gonna ask this once. where's alphys and papyrus?" I questioned.

"Ugghhh...who?"

"the tall skeleton and the little yellow dinosaur, kiddo."

"And why would I tell you??!!??" she yelled.

I then grabbed her by the soul and yanked her up in the sky again.

"Grrrrr...they're in that massive house over there," She grumbles, pointing to a house in the distance.

"thank ya. that wasn't so hard, was it?" i then turn to toriel, asgore, asriel and chara. "come on, i know where they are!" i yell as i race down the hill with the other four following me.

 **Alphys POV**

I'm so frightened...these humans are so strong! They seem a lot more powerful then little Frisk and Chara. They have swords, shields, bows-I felt like I was in an anime-except the overpowered characters were fighting me instead of the antagonist.

I look over at Papyrus. I honestly don't get how he can manage to be so friendly with everyone. Even when that mean girl came in here earlier to interrogate us, he just kept trying to befriend her, and she eventually got fed up and left. As to where she went, I don't know.

I was thinking about the limits of what you could do while tied to a skeleton by what looked like at least a 9 foot long rope when I heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight outside. After some painful effort, I was able to turn my head just enough to see Frisk and Gaster fighting some humans.

"ARE THEY FIGHTING?" Papyrus asked out of the blue.

If I hadn't been tied up, I probably would've jumped through the roof. I didn't think he was awake, but apparently he is.

I chuckle nervously. "Uhhh...no, of course not! They're just playing around..." I say nervously. I know how opposed he is to violence.

"REALLY? THAT IS A WEIRD WAY TO PLAY GAMES THEN. BUT WHAT DO I KNOW? MAYBE HUMANS HAVE DIFFERENT IDEAS OF GAMES THEN WE DO!"

"Uhhh, Yeah Papyrus, lets go with that..."I mumble.

Just then, the door busts open and Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Chara come running inside.

"paps! alphys! you're all right! hold up, i'll get ya out in a moment..." he summons a few bones and cuts through the rope, freeing us. "Now come on!" Toriel says. We all run out.

When we get outside, Sans shoots a blaster up in the air, and moments later Gaster, Frisk, Mettaton and Undyne teleport in front of us.

"Alphys!" Undyne exclaims. She then proceeds to wrap me in a bear hug.

"Heh...nice to see you too...though you're kinda crushing me..."

Gaster interrupts us. "Reunions can wait. For now, we must get back home." Sans, can you take one half and I'll take the other?"

Sans nods. He then starts to envelop us in a blue light. However, as we're absorbed, I see two people...one, who is a girl with stormy gray eyes, throws a sword, and the other, another girl with auburn hair shoots a silver arrow...and both the sword and arrow come at us.

"NO!"

The sword pierces through Undyne, who jumped in front of me at the last second. At the same time, I see Papyrus fall to the ground, with his head rolling around separate from his body and a silver arrow sticking out of his neck. My head starts ringing. The only thing I remember is Sans and Gaster glaring at the two culprits with their eyes glowing, as the light completely envelops us and we teleport away.

 **Zeus POV**

"Father, I must say, I think this is extremely unwise," says Athena nervously as I sit on my throne in Olympus.

"We sealed those particular monsters away for a reason," I reply. "You know that. They are extremely dangerous, and the prophecy makes this an even bigger problem. We have no choice. Ares, bring out the plant."

Ares then walks in to the throne room, holding a flower pot, and more importantly, a flailing, angry looking golden flower in it.

"What do you all want from me? Why am I here??!!?" The flower demanded.

"Silence!" I bellowed. "You are here because I wish to make a deal with you."

The flower looks at me sceptically. "What kind of deal?"

"I shall take 6 souls from the Underworld and grant them to you, so you may become more powerful. In exchange, you destroy the monsters from Ebbot."

The flower then starts to cackle. "Heheheheh...you've got a deal. Count me in."

 **Mwahahahaha I left a cliffhanger. Am I evil or what? :) In all seriousness though, I'm sorry this chapter came out later then you might have expected. I've had a lot on my mind. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, and again, lemme know what a POV's you wanna see in the next chapter :P**

 **Byeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	4. A Demon Down Below

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Undertale. Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan, and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 4: A Demon Down Below**

 **Papyrus POV**

The last thing I remember is being hit in the neck with something sharp and pointy...I'm not sure what it was. Whatever it was, it hurt.

Sans and Gaster teleported us back to our home, where they lay me and someone else...(Undyne, I think?) down on the ground.

"UGHHH...WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked.

As Sans, Gaster and Toriel desperately tried to heal me, Asgore responded:

"One of the humans...they struck you with an arrow in the neck...and another ran Undyne through with a sword..."

"NYEHEHEH...I'M SURE THEY ARE JUST CONFUSED...I STILL BELIEVE IN THEM!"

"p-paps..." Sans has started tearing up.

"I STILL BELIEVE...IN...THEM..."

I then felt myself dissolving into dust.

 **Gaster POV**

I couldn't stand it.

I had only returned back into the universe for a few days, and now...I've lost Papyrus.

I returned to my lab after it happened. Sans teleported somewhere; I'm not sure where. After the murder of one of my sons and the murder of one of my friends...I just wanted to blast everyone at that stupid human camp into dust.

I shook my head. "Calm Down, Gaster," I told myself.

I was thinking about what to do next when I heard a voice in my head: _"Aren't you sick of it?"_

"H-huh? Who are you?" I yelled.

" _Come on Gaster, aren't you sick of it? The fact that everything good is always slowly being taken away from you? Your lab down in the underground? Your son Papyrus? Your friend Undyne? And it was all beacause of **the humans.** " _

That's none of your business-" I started.

" _You lost your lab in the process of doing experiments-experiments related to testing determination as a way to break the barrier. Who set that barrier? **Humans.** Who killed your son Papyrus? **A human.** Who killed your friend Undyne? **A human.** Don't you want them to suffer?"_

I mean-no! I don't want to hurt-"

" _Don't lie to yourself. You despise them. Even now, you're still apprehensive of those two humans-Frisk and Chara, was it? You still don't trust them, do you?_

No! Those two are friends!" I yelled.

" _Hahahaha...do you really think so?" They've committed genocide countless times, haven't they? Listen to yourself, think about what you said, and tell me: Do you really believe what you are saying? Who knows when they might go back to killing all of the people you care about?"_

I-I..."

" _But I know how to stop that from happening. I have a...proposal...for you."_

 ** _Hades POV_**

Brother, I really don't think this is the best plan of action," I say.

Zeus came into the Underworld about an hour ago with a talking flower from the Underground-one I knew too well from keeping an eye on the Underground regularly to make sure there was no suspicious activity( **Oh yeah I regard Flowey and Asriel as two separate beings because Flowey doesn't even have a soul-just determination, while Asriel does have a soul)**.

This flower, which went by the name of Flowey(Yes, very creative)and my brother requested that I give Flowey six human souls. Naturally, I refused, given the fact that the laws of death would not allow me to release six souls that should be staying in the Underworld. However, brother kept on insisting.

"Hades, come on. _You_ have the power to release souls! You _must_ do this."

"Simply for destroying a couple hundred monsters? Couldn't you just do that yourself or arrange a quest for some demigods to take care of it? This is unnecessary."

"You don't understand! These monsters...they are much more powerful than regular monsters."

"So you're saying enemies such as Typhon, Echnida and the giants would count as "regular monsters"? Brother, I have seen these monsters. We and our children have faced worse then them. I will not break the laws of death simply because of a paranoid feeling!" I said. "Now take that flower out of here before-" I faltered, looking at the flower pot. It no longer housed the annoying golden flower.

I growled in annoyance. "Brother, go back to Olympus. Our children have already said they planned to storm the town of the monsters at the foot of Mount Ebbot. Once I find the flower, I shall send him back to the Underground. Now, do me a favour and leave."

Zeus grumbled something about "not understanding," then flashed out in a a ball of white light.

I turned, staring into the endless chasms of my realm.

"Now," I grumbled, "To find that stupid flower."

 **Flowey POV**

Heheheheh! Those two are such blabbering idiots. I've seen books Da- _Asgore_ had in the castle about the Olympians and how they sealed us away...I expected them to be more intimidating, and less childish in the way they acted but they're just as bad as the others-their level of childish bickering might even surpass that of the Smiley Trashbag and his annoying high-pitch voiced brother.

Now I'm just leisurely moving around the Underworld. Since I don't have a soul, it's unlikely that the supposed "god of the Underworld" will be able to sense my presence, since I'm guessing he's gonna be looking for me. As I move around, I notice a dangling wooden sign over this door that reads "The Fields of Asphodel."

"Well, hopefully this room has some souls I can take. The soul of the others I saw on my way here...they're weird. I don't know if they would work. But _these_ souls..." I cackle loudly. "These should do nicely."

I laugh maniacally as I use my tendrils to grab six of the souls-unfortunately, I wasn't really paying attention when grabbing them. I got three demigod souls, two monster souls and one mortal soul.

 **Piper POV**

It's definitely been a crazy few hours. We've been recovering from the monster attack on camp, which hasn't been the easiest task. We've also been working on strengthening the camp defences, because those monsters just popped in undetected.

But what really bothered me was the company the monsters brought. They had two _children_ with them. I could get why adults would work for monsters-there are people out there that would do anything as long as they are paid. But children...they don't have those kinds of incentives. Those two also seemed genuinely concerned for the two monsters we had taken into our custody. They _knew_ the kinds of creatures they were fighting for and alongside...

"Hey, Pipes, you ready for the invasion?"

I jumped and turned around to see my boyfriend Jason standing in front of me, holding an Imperial Gold sword.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready..." I said as I pulled out my dagger, Katoptris.

"You alright Pipes? You seem...lost in thought."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I Said as I got up. "Let's go meet the others."

A couple minutes later, me, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank and the Hunters were assembled on a hill above the monsters town. The Hunters had surprisingly volunteered to come along with us, but we weren't complaining, for Artemis' powers were the only reason why we got here so fast.

"Okay. Me, Piper and The Hunters will take the middle of the town and that big palace in the middle. Jason and Percy will take the left side of town, and Frank, Hazel and Nico will take the right." Said Annabeth.

"Wait, why so many down the middle but so few on the sides?" Asked Hazel.

"Well, after that big rescue operation they had, they're probably having a meeting or something to discuss their next course of action, which means their most powerful or most important monsters will be there, and probably will have reinforcements. The sides will probably be less guarded." Hazel nodded.

"Alright, everyone go!" We all charged down the mountain. After heading down the middle and surprisingly finding no monsters, we found ourselves in the palace, right outside a room with a golden tile floor and golden pillars, and a golden tinted window(Wow, they love gold, don't they?)

We all started to slowly walk down the room towards the exit, when we heard a voice.

"so, you've been busy, huh?"

 **Annddd fourth chapter done! I'm sorry this one is a little shorter then usual, but I'm also working on another crossover fanfiction which I'll release soon. Also, I'm thinking of kinda chopping up this story and my upcoming story into seasons(in a sense.) It would be kinda like TV shows, where the different seasons have different plots and characters to them. I'll probably determine a sort of numbering system for each season and chapter, but that's for another time. This current season of "Percy Jackson Meets Undertale" will most likely be two or three more chapters(but I will still release more seasons with more stuff on this story after that). This is just a way of dividing up the different storylines which will develop. Also, I will still update this story even when my new story comes out, so don't worry about that :)**

 **Byeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	5. A Heartbreaking Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Undertale. Percy Jackson and Heries of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan, and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own this story.**

 **Chapter 5: A Heartbreaking Memory**

 **Artemis POV**

"so, you've been busy, huh?"

A voice rang out through the room, obviously directed at us. I reached over my back and pulled out my bow.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"oh, just me." The short skeleton from the camp invasion walked out from behind one of the pillars.

"so, i've got a question for ya. do you think...even the worst person can change? that everyone could be a good person, if they just try?"

We looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"heheheheh...well, here's a better question.

 **do you wanna have a bad time?"**

The pupils suddenly disappeared from the skeletons eyes, leaving what seemed like a lifeless face behind.

"cuz if ya take another step forward...you are **really** not gonna like what happens next."

We took another step forward.

"welp. i tried to warn ya.

it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these, people like you...

 **should be burning in hell."**

The skeleton then raises his hand, and dozens of bones start to form in the air. He then thrusts his hand towards us, which sends the bones flying towards us.

I manage to dodge a lot of his bones, but one smacks me in the stomach.

I drop my bow.

"Lady Artemis?! Are you alright?" Thalia rushes to my side as I fall to my knees on the ground. I'm...remembering things...bad things...that I've done. Turning men into animals even if they did nothing wrong-being rude to people that tried to help me-threatening beings that did nothing...all of my wrongdoings flooded back to me.

Thalia glares at the skeleton. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled. The other hunters nod in agreement, as they draw their own bows on the skeleton.

"it's not about what i've done-more so what she's done."

"Explain!"

"heh. that was karmic retribution. when one of my attacks hits you, it forces you to recall all of your past sins-and it will have a worse effect on you the worse your sins are. so, in short, if she's affected this bad...well, then her track record ain't exactly squeaky clean."

Thalia's grip on her bow shook a little. "Lies! Lady Artemis is wise. She knows how to manage herself. The idea that she committed lots of horrible sins is wild and unreasonable," she said.

The skeleton just grinned. "welp, believe what ya want. but i don't know how much i would trust her if i was in your position."

 **Annabeth POV**

Karmic Retribution...I've never heard of something like that. An effect that forces someone to remember their past sins and harms them more the worse their sins are? It sounds far-fetched. Then again, I've heard and seen crazier.

More importantly, we've gotta take of this skeleton somehow. If he can handle Artemis, there's no telling what he could do.

I lunge at him with my knife and swing at him, but he sidesteps and sends a barrage of bones at me. As the bones hit me, memories of wrongdoing come flooding back to me. As the memories leave me, I attempt to get up, but I feel weighed down...and tired.

"Everyone! Press forward with all your might!" Thalia commands. The Hunters nod and charge forward with knives and daggers in hand.

The Hunters swing and stab, but the skeleton easily dodges them and continues sending attack after attack at them. Slowly, the Hunters begin to back off. However, the skeleton also seems to get more and more tired.

"heh. why are ya all even here anyway? i imagine that there's something more entertaining or enjoyable that you can do rather then stay in this judgement hall and be forced to pay the price for your sins," he says.

Artemis, who seems to have recovered, gets back up and draws her bow. The rest of the Hunters do the same.

"We shall erase this threat once and for all. You and those other monsters will no longer pose a threat to Olympus, monster. We shall not rest until safety has been secured. You shall fall today!, no matter the price we must pay!" She shouts with ferocity in her voice.

The skeleton looks at her with an unimpressed look.

"tch. you've got quite the ego there. besides, everyone else has already left. we kinda figured that you would attempt to invade this place again. why do ya think i was waiting here in this damn judgement hall? i've already done my job in holding ya all up. i've been in here many more times then i would like to be, so i only come if i have to.

Artemis raises her eyebrow. "I'm not here to listen to the sob story of a monster. Everyone, press forward!"

We all rush at the skeleton yet again. Although this time, we switch up our movements a little. The skeleton dodges us all again, but he keeps growing tired. Eventually, Artemis comes at him with a barrage of stabs from her dagger, and the skeleton teleports away.

She stomps her foot. "Damn! I was sure I had him. He looked too tired to do much more."

Thalia comes forward after an awkward silence, and pats Artemis on the shoulder. "We'll catch him...The time that happens just isn't right now." She says.

Artemis slowly begins to calm down. Once she is done, she stands up.

"Everyone, let us continue. Even if all the monsters have left, there may be something that we can find which will come in handy-maybe some sort of weapon, or some information."

We all nod. As we head through the exit to the room, we find ourselves in a beautiful hall made of gold, lined with paintings, tables and lamps.

"Wow, this place is pretty nice. It would be nicer if it wasn't home to some monsters though," I say.

"Alright, everyone split up and look for something that may be worth our attention, okay everyone?"

We all nod, then split into groups and head into different sections of the palace.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Ugh...find anything?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

Artemis sighs. We met up after searching, but we came up with nothing.

"So, what now?" asks Piper.

"We should head back to the camp and make a new plan," I say.

Artemis nods. "I agree. I suppose today was not the day that we finish this threat."

After meeting up with everyone else, Artemis teleports us all back to Camp Half-Blood, and we head into the dining pavilion to plan what to do next.

 **Alphys POV**

"So, Sans, how'd it go?" I ask.

Moments earlier, Sans had teleported back to our temporary refuge camp after his "judgement."

"eh. not as smooth as i hoped. they brought more people then i thought they would."

"Did you take anyone down before you left?" asked Chara.

"unfortunately, no. the task was a failure."

"Damn it..." I mumble.

"We shouldn't give up. This is the wisest course of action." says Gaster.

Toriel looks at him with an unsettled look. "Gaster, you have been a wild advocate of attempting to hurt them, or fight them. Wouldn't it be a wiser course of action to retreat? They have quite the advantage in numbers compared to us."

"Nonsense! That is the reason why we have to fight! The more we wear down their forces, the more of a chance we have."

"But that also means the higher risk there is that we lose another person. After Undyne and Papyrus..."she trails off.

" **Believe me! This is the best way!"** He yells.

Sans glances at Gaster with a worried look. "dings, you all right? you've been acting weird..." he says.

"I'm fine, Sans! You must believe me!"

The three of them then begin to argue, and I start to think. For a second there, Gaster didn't seem like himself. Like someone else was talking through his mouth. That was strange...

As they argue, a light starts to shine from a crack in the ground.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Frisk. The arguing three stop talking and turn to the light-which seems to be taking shape into...something.

When the light dies down, we find ourselves facing...a horrendous creature.

 **Flowey POV**

"AHHAHHAH! THIS FEELS GREAT! IT'S LIKE MY OMEGA FLOWEY FORM BUT EVEN BETTER!" I shout.

Frisk is looking at me with horror on her face.

"Hey, little Frisk! What do you think of the new look?" I say.

"H-How?..."

"That's not important. What _is_ important is some payback!" I laugh. I then summon the spirit of the mortal soul I took, which takes the form of some Asian woman. She draws out some sort of ranged human weapon-I think it's called a gun or something. But it doesn't matter. The ability to summon the spirits of the souls I take apparently came with all the power of the particular souls I took. I suppose taking demigod souls would make me more powerful. The spirit starts to scope in, and then begins shooting at the little idiots, forcing them to retreat behind

However, as I attack them, another light appears next to me, and a huge squadron of humans appear next to me-looks like the so-called "Olympians" and their little demigod children.

They all look at me with expressions mixed with surprise and fear-except for one.

An Asian boy steps out from the crowd, carrying a spear and holding a bow on his back. He looks to the spirit, and his eyes fill with pain, sadness and confusion.

After a short silence, the boy manages to choke out a few words.

"M..Mother?"

 **KEEPING IT ROLLING WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS YAY**

 **In all seriousness, though, I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update. I've had some personal business going on, and I've also been working on my other fanfic, so continuing this story hasn't been the easiest task. Also, just to let y'all know, this story will most likely end in one or two more chapters(most likely two). So yeah. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and lemme know if there are any POV's you want me to include for the next chapter!**

 **Byeeee!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


	6. An Enemy of Two Worlds

**So yeah...**

 **It's been quite a while. Before I begin the chapter, I'll explain a few things.**

 **School started up and started putting some stress on me, and my exams are coming up very soon. Also, I was simply unsure of where to take this story. Anyways, I think we should be back on track now. I apologize for my** **absence on this website and my other story on ArchiveOfOurOwn.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: An Enemy of Two Worlds(End of Arc 1)**

 **Frank POV**

I couldn't believe it.

I simply couldn't.

After all these years, when I get to see my mother again...she's a mindless soldier for some sort of crazy deformed flower.

How cruel this world can be. I placed my faith in Hazel that she can pull me out of the lingering sadness left behind from the loss of my mother, and it was working. Forgetting my troubles was becoming easier by the day. But seeing my mom in front of me now, staring at me with empty, emotionless eyes, my fighting spirit..

Broke.

I collapsed on my knees, staring at my mother with tears streaming out of my eyes. As I bawled my eyes out, Hazel quickly ran up to me and dragged me behind the others, who looked at me with concern, evidently not aware of the identity of the person in front of us yet. Hazel only knew because I told her.

"Yo..Frank...you alright?...

Percy was the first to speak into the silence, his sea green eyes resting on his friend, with concern evident in them. However, I couldn't find it in me to respond. I just continued to stare at the ground.

Hazel gave him a look that said, "Fight now, explain later." Percy nodded his head, and turned once again to face the enemy.

"Just what in the Gods...is that?.."

Nobody else seemed to have an answer.

The thing-whatever it was-gave a sinister cackle which sent chills down our spines.

"Who I am isn't important right now, little human. You'll be dead before you can think about it, anyways!"

Percy glared at the monster before uncapping Riptide, and everyone else except me and Hazel followed suit.

"Heheheh! STUPID HUMANS! YOU CAN'T TELL THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIGHT A LOSING BATTLE CAN YOU?!"

As everyone gets ready for a fight, I notice the monsters we were initially hunting glare at the enemy with the same hostility as us.

"so, you followed us up here...you sneaky little flower." grumbles the skeleton.

"No need to be so grumpy, smiley trashbag! I brought you a little gift!"

The skeleton narrows his eyes a little. The monstrosity then lifts up one of it's horrendous hands, and a little glowing grey heart appears in it's grasp. They then set the heart on the ground, and it begins to glow with magic, before materializing into a figure. It looks like...a tall skeleton.

The shorter skeleton stops dead in his tracks, gazing at his kin. He then utters out a single word.

"papyrus?..."

The tall skeleton, now named as "Papyrus" just stared blankly at the skeleton called "Smiley Trashbag".

"He can't hear you, you stupid bag of bones!" You have a brother who can't even REMEMBER YOU!"

The skeleton falls to his knees.

"Sans? Sans!" One of the human children with a purple and blue striped shirt rushes forwards and checks on the skeleton with a concerned face.

"ENOUGH!"

Jupiter-or rather, Zeus, roared this as he glared at the deformed flower.

The flower merely cackled. "You "Olympians"...you're so prideful and arrogant...too narrow minded to believe that there are more powerful beings then you!"

Zeus gripped his lightning bolt, and glared at him. He then started to charge up his lightning bolt.

The true battle...was about to begin.

 **Zeus POV**

I'm nervous.

I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but I knew the potential of a soul-the magic that lays within one is tremendous. This.. _thing_ , whatever it is, has 6 souls...and it can even materialize those souls into the bodies they used to be possess. How strange.

I threw a thunderbolt at the flower thing, covering the area with smoke from the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, however, the flower still stood there, only now with a slightly annoyed expression and a few burn marks.

"Tch...how troublesome..." The flower than sent a flurry of miniature bombs at me.

Artemis and Apollo sent arrows flying through the air, destroying most of the bombs, but some of them still exploded against the ground, causing commotion.

I turned to the flower again, only to be hit a bunch of ninja star-like things. sending me back into the ground.

"Get off your high horse, ya damn Olympian King. _I'm_ the true god of this world!"

I growled in return. "We'll see, you deformed little monstrosity."

 **4 Minutes Later...**

I'm bruised, tired and weak. Not the best situation.

The flower thing was much more powerful then I thought, and was able to beat me down to my current state, while keeping the other members of the council at bay. While the flower seemed to be getting weaker, we were too. It was only a matter of time before we were beaten, and we couldn't rely on our children either, since they were fighting their own battle with the materialized souls the flower had summoned along with the monsters, who they seemed to have formed a temporary alliance with in light of the new threat. We're in a terrible situation...

"Getting scared, you so-called Olympian King?" the flower taunted.

I glared at the flower in response, which only elicited a smirk.

"Ooohh, getting angry from a few taunts are we? How childish...not the way you'd expect a king to act."

I opened to my mouth to retort, but the flower chose that moment to hurl a ton of bombs at me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact...

But it didn't come.

As I opened my eyes, I saw that a storm of flames had intercepted the bombs, exploding them before they hit me. I looked to the ground to see that one of the monsters-a goat man-had his trident held up, with a smoking tip. It was evident that he had intercepted the bombs.

Seeing my surprised expression, he said: "We're on the same team temporarily until we beat this foe. Unless you find it more wise to have a three way battle?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head. "No, that's not it. I was merely...caught off guard. Keep suppressing the enemies on the ground. I shall deal with this."

The goat man shook his head. "No. It's clear that you're fighting a losing battle without help. I shall do my part." His trident begins to smoke again, and he emits a fireball from it, which launches at the flower, causing a considerable explosion. The flower looked slightly angrier...but also a little more beaten down.

"You damn goat...I'll show you who's in control here!" The flower roared as it summoned a huge thicket of weeds out of the ground. They were charging towards the goat man, but he ripped them apart with another barrage of flames.

"Let's charge!" He said to me.

I nodded, and we both surged towards the flower with our respective weapons.

 **Frisk POV**

How cruel of Flowey...to use the soul of Papyrus against us. It was clear Sans wasn't taking it well, since he didn't seem to have his heart in the fight at all(Does he have a heart, though?). He was obviously reluctant to hurt Papyrus, mindless soldier or not.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as "Papyrus" sent a flurry of bones my way, which I only narrowly dodged. It seemed that in this mindless type of form, he was stronger...that, or he was always this strong, but simply never utilized the maximum of his abilities because of his ridiculously kind nature. One of the two. My mind mulled over different possibilities as I dodged bone after bone, which was almost second nature at this point.

I needed to save Papyrus...but how?

During true pacifist runs, I had to remind everyone of who they really were...

"Papyrus! Can you give me cooking lessons?!" I yelled.

 *** The Lost Soul hesitated.**

"ENEMIES...MUST KILL..."

I frowned. That didn't sound like Papyrus at all.

"come on bro...you're the cool guy, right? the coolest of the royal guards...this isn't you. you can get through this...right? remember me? i'm sans...your bro..."

I paused as Sans caught on to what I was doing and gave his own attempt, and "Papyrus" hesitated.

"BRO...?..GUARD?...NO...ALL ENEMIES MUST DIE!"

A pile of blue bones erupted out of the ground, but I made sure to be perfectly still, and I felt no pain. Eventually, the bones receded, leaving the ground blank once again.

"Maybe I should kick things up a bit!" Laughed Flowey maniacally. He then threw another grey soul at the ground, which materialized like Papyrus. As the magic faded away, a familiar fish was revealed...

Alphys choked a little. "U...Undyne?.."

I gazed sadly at "Undyne". How did Flowey find their souls? They both died...we saw them fade. It seems impossible...

"Undyne" raised her spear, which was now a bleak, empty grey colour, and hurled it at Chara, and it pierced her side. Then, Papyrus sent another wave of bones at Asriel and Sans, with the former being dragged out of the way by the latter due to being preoccupied with checking if Chara was ok.

"asriel, take chara away from here! this place isn't safe in the slightest!"

Asriel nodded, and dashed off with Chara in his hands.

I turned to see Undyne hurl a storm of spears towards the other humans, which they barely dodged. Then, one of them, one of them, a boy with sea green eyes, called out to me: "Yo! Temporary truce! This ain't the best time to fight!"

I nodded in response, although Gaster, for whatever reason, looked displeased.

One of our allies-a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, swung a golden blade at "Undyne". She blocked with her spear, but the momentum in the swing was enough to force her back a few steps, and the boy continued to swing, keeping pressure as the other humans attacked with their own weapons. Eventually, "Undyne" was forced onto the ground by overwhelming pressure, and Sans restrained her with blue bones.

"Frank!"

Just as we restrained Undyne, we turned to see an Asian boy(now identified as Frank)being pushed near the edge of the cliff seemingly frozen in shock, and not able to fight.

A girl rushed past us, did a graceful leap through the air and landed right beside the boy, and pulled him out of the way before he got pushed from the cliff.

"FRANK! THAT'S NOT YOUR MOM! AT LEAST NOT THE ONE YOU KNOW! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled.

The boy seemed to stir a little, and the fogginess that was in his eyes seemed to fade a little. He regained a little color in his face, and he swung a bow of his back, along with a few arrows.

So, that soul that Flowey materialized was his mother...I had to admit, that was harsh. Since Flowey only was able to take the souls of the 6 dead children in the Underground to become Omega Flowey, I could only guess that these souls he had now were also from the dead. A dead mother revived as a mindless soldier of a deformed flower...it seems Flowey is even more cruel than I thought.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

We all stop upon hearing and feeling a massive explosion of power. We turn to see Flowey pinned on the ground by Asgore and the extremely powerful humans...though I don't think they're humans. Their souls aren't mortal, based on the power I feel coming off of them. All of Flowey's weird extra plant arms were either burnt, battered or torn off.

"Tch...Damnit...How'd I lose?..I'm supposed to be...the god..of this world..."

"I'm afraid," thunders one of the humans(Ha get it) "That you are no god of this world. _We_ are."

With that, the human summons something that seemed to be made of bronze, and he zapped Flowey with a massive charge of electricity. When the light cleared, nothing remained except Flowey, now back in his tiny flower form, lying on the ground with several burn marks and a few torn petals.

"Ughhhh...Damn you!.." He growled.

The human simply glared, then, turning his back on Flowey, he turned to me and the rest of the monsters. Another one of the humans restrained the final soul, and then we heard the first human speak.

"I believe...we need to talk."

 **There we go! Chapter done. Again, I'm sorry for being inactive on this story for months. I thank those of you who still stuck with story-you're all awesome! Anyways, the next story arc will begin in the next chapter, which should hopefully be out next week or the week after. I wish you all a great day!**

 **Bye!**

 **-Random Potato Kid**


End file.
